


Make Me

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: (if you squint), All the foreplay, Choking, Cliffhanger, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glove Kink, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn in 2nd Part, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoiler Content, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, switch!Hawkins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Basil Hawkins has many duties as a Headliner for Kaido's army, so making some kunoichi spill her plans was something he didn't think twice about. But, when this kunoichi turns out to be the woman he fell for back in Sabaody, he's forced to pick his battles. The sexual tension is real with this one...
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Female Character, Basil Hawkins/Female Straw Hat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Make Me (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! Part 2, anyone?
> 
> Specified female character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

“Throw her in the cage.”

Hawkins’ deep voice rang out to his subordinates whom tossed the kunoichi with ease into said cages. (Name) collapsed on her knees, silent for a moment as she gained her composure, formulating any kind of plan that would get her out of this mess. She was smart and exhausted enough to know there was no way to fight her way out any time soon.

She watched with solemn eyes as the blonde man took his seat along a plush Victorian chair in front of her. He was just as silent and grave, eyes almost lifeless as he stared right back at her. (Name) had recognized him as Basil Hawkins, one of the twelve supernovas, captain of the Hawkins Pirates. She remembered their thrilling encounter at Sabaody, wondering just how he became a threat to her all of the sudden. Their meeting back then was far from menacing.

Given her disguise, (Name) had little to no expectations of him recognizing her, and she planned to keep it that way. Not only for the sake of this troublesome situation, but so as to keep the entire Wano plan thriving. He could interrogate her all he wanted, but her loyalty to her crew was unwavering. She could at least keep him distracted enough until she either fought her way out, or someone came to help her.

Unsurprisingly, she was the first to break the silence, angling herself to relax comfortably against her calves that laid under her, “Well this is no fun. Can’t lock up pretty girls and not speak to them on the first date, Mr. Headliner.”

His face never faltered as he observed her, “I don’t like jokes.”

Of course she knew that. She was hoping to rile, if not annoy, him enough to give up on her. But she was also well aware of how stubborn he could be.

“I’m well prepared for all your antics. The cards showed me that you’d be defiant, so we can wait here all day until you decide to be mature and talk.”

Still as sassy as ever, that Hawkins. Thank goodness the mask was able to hide her amused smile, “You’re not going to punish me, sir?”

Still no reaction from him as he waved her suggestive comment off, “There’s no fateful battle to be held between us today. Besides, I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. Just tell me what you were doing sneaking around Oden’s Castle and I’ll consider letting you go free.”

“Merely sightseeing, sir. What’s wrong with that?”

Though he was not visibly showing it, she knew Hawkins was far from pleased with her quips. He could pretend like he had all day to interrogate her, but she knew better than that. He leaned forward slightly in the chair, eyes narrowing even more as he stared, “What’s your affiliation with the Straw Hats?”

Just the name of her crew spilling from his mouth was enough to stir her. She visibly shuddered, an obvious sign of guilt in his eyes, which was what he had been searching for all this time. His assumptions were true, but he still needed so much more information. She mentally cursed herself for giving herself away so easily.

“Take it off.” He muttered apathetically.

(Name) couldn’t stop her eyes from widening at his orders and her heart began racing uncontrollably. She wasn’t used to such suggestive comments from him and she hated how even in this moment it somehow had some effect on her. Nevertheless, she regained her composure, “Stripping me on the first date, huh? You sure do move fast, Mr. Headliner.”

Another wave of his hand dismissed her and she wondered how a man could ever be so enigmatic, “The mask.”

She fumbled with the straw cuffs around her wrists, feigning an inability to move. Now she was wishing he could see her face, witness the smug grin that graced her lips, “Make me.”

He was silent for a moment, and she was sure she finally had him within her grasp now. As she felt something strange traveling up towards her face, she began to internally panic.

“With pleasure.”

He manipulated the straw that crawled along her body, pulling and ripping at the mask that covered her nose and mouth. He hadn’t intended for the notions to be so sensual, but he hardly regretted it as he watched her face contort in fearful manners. She was surprised at how gently he removed the mask from her, careful not to scratch or cut her face. The straw on her skin was an odd feeling she was sure she’d never forget.

At long last, his eyes widened, features faltering as he observed just who the sneaky kunoichi was. Her face lit up in amusement, convinced she had finally won. With sultry eyes, she greeted him officially, “Hey there, Basil.”

Hawkins visibly shuddered at the way his name rolled off her tongue so seductively. His fingers gripped into the arm rests and he looked entirely pissed to see that he had captured the woman he fell for way back in Sabaody.

“Get out.” The subordinates did not dare question him as they all scurried through the door, leaving the pair alone in the room in stuffy silence.

He glared down at her, and even though it was a little terrifying, she was excited to see a hint of liveliness in his features finally. (Name) knew just how apathetic he was, so realizing that she held power in making him crack was thrilling above all else. Hawkins was well aware of his weakness for her and despised it immensely. But she was truly addicting and he knew he was in for some trouble at having her so close to him again.

With heavy steps, he walked over to the cage, kneeling down to be eye level with her. Her eyes were still so captivating, but he tried desperately not to sink in them. To make matters worse, he knew that she understood herself to be one of his major weaknesses. He had mistakenly admitted it to her two years ago, after all. Was there even any point in this interrogation?

“Still got questions for me? I’ll be here all day.”

He loathed jokes, but everything that came out of her mouth was like a siren’s song. Every word, every gleam of her eye, every smile on her lips was whisking him away, taking him back to the moment he fell for her. She was still so beautiful, so enchanting even after all this time. During their time apart he had tried desperately to forget her, but now that she was right here, mere inches from his face, it was like he was falling for her all over again.

“What is Straw Hat up to?” He choked out, eyes drooping to her lips in shameless manners.

“Hmm, can’t say.” She whispered back, leaning in forward to get closer. She could feel his warm breath fanning her lips and the tension was making her entire body ache in want, “You know I’m loyal to my crew.”

His eyes fluttered, completely fixated on the way her lips were parted and inviting, “I can make you talk.”

A delighted smirk tugged at her lips, eyes low as she challenged him, “I’d like to see you try.”

He hissed, mentally cursing himself for ripping apart the cage in boorish manners. Hawkins was typically an impassive man that carried himself with nobility, but just the mere thought of this woman was enough to make his desires rage, resulting in him acting in animalistic ways. All sensible thoughts left him when she was in his presence.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have noticed how she escaped his grasp to flee towards the door. It took him a second to compose himself, before he bound the doors with his powers. (Name) grunted in defeat, but knew that was a risky move anyhow. She turned to look at Hawkins who was rubbing his temples exasperatedly in his chair. The tension was still evident as both their bodies were aflame from the near passionate exchange. (Name) decided the fun was far from over. If she was to be trapped here, she would at least enjoy it.

She approached Hawkins, her cuffed hands reaching out to rub against his shoulders. His body tensed under her fingers, completely frozen as he awaited her next move. (Name) slowly trailed around him, hands never leaving his body as she stood in front of him. He looked up at her, a look of sweet submission in his eyes as he didn’t dare stop her even as she crawled into his lap.

“Oh, so tense, Basil. What’s got you so worked up?” Her hands were rubbing into his chest now, proving a little awkward due to the cuffs, but she never ceased. He scoffed, eyes averting to look anywhere except her lusty orbs. Everything was falling apart before him. He was getting nowhere with the interrogation and it would only be a matter of time until his underlings would question what was happening in there. But he couldn’t make himself move, not when he was putty, nearly boneless underneath those soft and sensual fingertips.

“Let me help you~” She crooned as her hands traveled further south, palming into his semi-hard groin. She yelped in surprise when in a flash, his left hand was gripping her cuffs and his right hand was wrapped around her throat; squeezing just tight enough to slightly restrict air flow.

“You don’t get the luxury of touching me.”

It wasn’t fear that made her body quiver, though in any other case it would have been. No, it was pure, blissful desire that fueled her veins and dizzied her mind. She could feel it pooling in her lower body as all of her senses came alive in response to his sudden domineering manners. Hawkins looked so tantalizing with that possessive look his eyes, she craved to see more of it.

Her breathing was erratic as he kept his grip on her throat, pulling her closer to him. His nose brushed against the side of her face and suddenly his lips were hovering right above her ear, “Tell me your plans, or else.”

Even amidst the suffocating suspense, she wouldn’t dare let him take control just yet. With a roll of her hips, she ground her sex against his, eliciting a delicious moan from deep within him. If she played her cards right, she’d have him writhing underneath her in no time, forgetting all about this petty interrogation and even his own name.

“Do your worst.”


	2. Make Me (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Hawkins and a certain kunoichi breaks. They fuck. That’s the plot. (female reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the porn chapter! Hope you enjoy~

“Tell me your plans, or else.”

Even amidst the suffocating suspense, she wouldn’t dare let him take control just yet. With a roll of her hips, she ground her sex against his, eliciting a delicious moan from deep within him. If she played her cards right, she’d have him writhing underneath her in no time, forgetting all about this petty interrogation and even his own name.

“Do your worst.”

Hawkins didn’t need the cards to tell him that he was going to fuck her right there in the interrogation room.

Truthfully, he had consulted the cards earlier that morning for his daily reading, and when The Lovers card revealed itself, he had wondered if maybe he had gotten rusty in his tarot reading since arriving at Wano. Hawkins had been far too occupied with headliner duties, after all. That paired with his naturally withdrawn nature, he avoided any kind of romantic interactions (or rather, all interactions that didn’t involve work) with any denizen of Wano. That certainly included the countless courtesans Orochi had insisted on offering to both Hawkins and Drake as new headliners. Knowing these things, he simply disregarded the card entirely.

Perhaps taking up such offers from any of those courtesans would have actually proved beneficial in the long run. Because in this moment, even if the probability of (Name) escaping freely afterwards was unmistakably high, he was utterly bewitched by her. All that occupied Hawkins’ thoughts were the temptations of her clothed cunt rubbing lecherously against him. Never had he felt more pathetic, giving in to such trivial desires he had otherwise easily suppressed in the past. Yet, he didn’t dare fight it. He couldn’t. Not when it was her.

“You’re so hard for me already, Basil.” She cooed in confidence, eyes closed blissfully as she focused on grinding against his growing bulge.

“Don’t talk.” He hissed through gritted teeth as his fingers dug helplessly into the meat of her thighs, moving her manually. He leaned back against the chair, mind hazy with a ravenous desire he hadn’t felt in quite some time; if ever. Maybe a quick release would help get his head back on straight and he’d finally get some valuable information out of her. If he’d have any ounce of willpower after this exchange, that is.

She hummed in delight and could feel her panties begin to dampen the more he controlled her movements with newfound desperation. His breathing became ragged as he basked in her intoxicating heat. Low groans escaped from the back of his throat into the open air as she met his movements with a teasingly slow roll of her hips, greedy for more of his erotic gasps.

They continued like this for some time, exchanging breathy pants of pleasure as they moved in time, simply grinding their bodies against one another. The two were conscious of their delirious repressions. Stress, frustration, the looming danger that was polluting the Wano atmosphere; all of it could be felt in the way they moved against each other. Desperate for each other’s touch. Yearning for release.

“Your subordinates could come in any minute-”

His hand flew to the back of her neck, pulling her down until their foreheads collided with a soft thud, noses touching, “I said, don’t talk.” He growled as he drew her in, at last claiming the lips he had dreamed of all these years.

Their lips moved together in haste, attracting each other like magnets. It didn’t take long before they had to pull away for air, only to return with increased fervor, the kiss intensifying with each passing second. His lips felt so soft, just like she had remembered. Soft and supple, with a hint of maple. An effect of his straw abilities, she had assumed. Either way, it was deliciously tantalizing and she knew she’d end the night drunk off his taste. A warm and inviting buzz was already numbing her to the core.

His back found its way against the chair as she pushed against him, trapping him between the chair and herself. She pulled away, her lips red and puffy from the sweet abuse.

(Name) smirked down at him, “I can’t exactly strip with my hands bound like this, ya know.”

He inhaled deeply through his nose, and slowly exhaled through his mouth, as if attempting to regain his composure. She rather enjoyed, perhaps more than she’d care to admit, witnessing the enigmatic blonde in such a disheveled state. It was gratifying to know that she had such a titillating effect on him.

“I suppose I could help you. Give me any trouble and you’ll be sure to face the consequences.”

“Though I do like the sound of that… I’ll be a good girl, I swear.” She leaned down to his ear, “Unless you want me to be bad?”

“As if I’d let you.” A sudden ripping sound brought her attention downwards and she gasped as she observed his straw powers tearing away at her clothes, discarding them haphazardly into piles on the floor. The feeling of the straw on her skin once again was strangely arousing, especially as it crept along her more private areas in teasing manners.

He sighed in, what sounded to (Name) like, disappointment, thus bringing her attention back to him. Stiffening underneath her, his eyes flickered from her to the deep purple lingerie that she sported. He looked almost dejected, but she could never be sure with him.

“Is this for someone else?”

She stifled a laugh, amused by his chagrin, “Just laundry day. Don’t worry, it’s all for you to enjoy.”

She noticed the tiniest hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and as she tried to savor it, just as she blinked, it quickly faded to his default bored, pouty lip. Hawkins seemed to be in deep thought as his hands reached up hesitantly to observe the fabric. It looked incredibly soft and intricate, he was actually impressed by the design, but more so overwhelmed by how stunning she looked in it. Hawkins was always an enthusiast of lingerie aesthetics, it truly felt as if fate was mocking him.

“May I?”

She yanked at his hands and settled them along her chest with urgency. He held back a contented sigh as he gently felt along the fabric, squeezing and grasping at her breasts, appreciating the look and feel of them in the seductive attire. Light mewls escaped her lips as his hands felt electrifying against her skin. Such simple touches left her frenzied with desire, and she failed to recall a time she was ever left so sensitive to anyone’s touch.

The bra was low cut, just barely covering her pert nipples that were already peeking above the lace, begging to be released of their confines. He pulled the fabric down to just below her breasts, letting them spill out. He took his gloved hand to her nipple, intrigued to observe her reactions. Two fingers pinched at the hardened bud, rolling it between his gloved fingertips. She inhaled sharply, head lolling backwards as she encouraged him on. His hold on her nipple tightened and he pinched harder, twisting and tweaking at it with ardor.

Captivated by the smooth skin of her stretched neck, Hawkins leaned forward to trail sharp kisses along it, undoubtedly leaving bruises in their wake. He trailed down her throat, clavicle, and finally made home at her breast as he latched on, taking the bud softly between his teeth. A loud moan escaped her now and he eyed up at her, observing how her mouth hung open and she continued to lean backwards, a silent request for him to continue his ministrations. His free hand flew to her back, supporting her and holding her in place as she opened her chest up to him.

“Basil…” She whispered pleasurably into the air.

He hummed in response, enamored with the way his name dripped off her lips like nectar. Hawkins wanted to keep her like this forever; her body fitting wonderfully in his arms, her skin littered in goosebumps, her siren call of his name. He took his time, making sure to capture each look she offered, each sound she made in order to store these memories into the depths of his mind.

“Please, more.” She cried out, lifting her head up and staring at him below her. With long lashes peeking from behind blonde curtains, he looked absolutely stunning as he held her, both in his arms and between his teeth. Her cunt fluttered at the sight.

He studied her face, the way her eyes stared down at him with pure lust. Giving her breast one last squeeze, he trailed his gloved hand down the lacey fabric, reaching behind and curving along the swell of her ass until his fingers reached her dripping core. He rubbed at her eagerly, trailing and prodding two fingers along the damp cloth. Her hips bucked, another silent plea for more. Easily sliding her panties to the side, he traced around her warm entrance before slipping a slender digit inside, taking his time in entering her knuckle-deep.

“Mm!” She whined as her body jolted at his entry. His long finger explored her cavern as it slipped between her walls, curling ever so slightly with its exit.

“So tight…” He whispered dreamily to himself against her skin. Resting his forehead against her chest, he slid in and out of her at an agonizing pace, simply enjoying the way she squeezed around his finger with each entry.

“I’m tired of you hiding from me, Basil.” Her voice grew shaky as he did not hesitate to add another digit inside, “It’s no fun being naked alone.”

It was a bit tasking as her hands were still bound, but she managed to rip his shirt in similar fashion to his ripping of hers earlier. The tattered shirt hung loosely on him, revealing smooth, pale skin that she was more than excited to get her claws on. He looked up at her, a hint of anger in those crimson eyes that only made her clamp around those fingers in wanton.

Reaching down to his pants now, she struggled with removing the sash until Hawkins grabbed her hands roughly, “Stand up.” 

She was surprisingly quick to comply as she rose to her feet, watching him remove his shirt swiftly, and taking mental snapshots of the dents and divots of his beautifully sculpted torso. His skin looked like marble. Hawkins was smooth and lean, yet there was still an undeniable strength evident in the curves of his muscles. He could have easily passed as a statue before her, and she marveled at him as such.

“Turn around.” This time, she was a bit hesitant to follow orders as she wanted to spectate his removing of his pants, but she knew it’d be best to listen to him if she wanted to get her way.

The sound of various clothing falling to the floor made her ears perk up and it took everything within her not to turn around to catch a peek. She remained obedient, however, waiting for his next orders. When the binds around her wrists disappeared, her interest piqued.

“Turn around and remove the rest. Slowly.”

As she obeyed, a warm heat danced in her body as she admired how nearly god-like he looked sitting in the chair, stark naked. She licked her lips at his hardened cock making itself known between his thighs. He was thicker than she’d expect for such a lean man, and the length was definitely something to boast about. Not that a man like Hawkins ever would, which, in turn, only made him all the more desirable. As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Gathering herself, she did as he commanded and made a point to take her time in stripping for him. Unclasping the bra in the back, she allowed the straps to fall down her shoulders before swiftly discarding it to the floor. It was hard to not be distracted by the way he touched himself, intently watching her every move and giving his dick a few slow pumps. Nevertheless, her fingers hooked underneath the band of her panties and she maintained eye contact as she pulled them agonizingly slow down her thighs, then kicked them off with her feet.

He was amused at her brazen nature. How she never shied away from him, especially now as she stood entirely bare in front of him. Instead, she allowed him to ogle her body, towering confidently as his eyes meticulously traced her every curve. Hawkins had half a mind to continue the show, observe her as he ordered her to touch herself. Though at this point, he was far too eager to do it himself.

“Sit.”

“My, you move fast, Basil. I don’t think I’m ready.” She had hoped he didn’t hear the nervous quake in her voice.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you are well prepared.” As she approached, he swiftly flipped her around and settled her bare ass in his lap, just in front of his twitching cock. She could feel it throbbing against her backside and her entire body burned red hot in consequence.

Gently, he grabbed her arms to lock them behind his head. He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her sweet scent and placing a tender kiss along a mark that had just begun to bloom from his ministrations earlier, “You feel amazing. I think I’ll keep you just like this.”

He promptly used his powers to bound her wrists once more, locking her arms in place. (Name) gasped as the stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but she came to enjoy the warm fire that burned in her belly. He then hooked her legs over his knees, driving them outwards in order to spread her open completely. He took advantage of his abilities yet again in order to secure her ankles around his calves, ultimately granting him easy access to explore every inch of her body. His gloved fingers immediately traveled south to toy with her sensitive button, while his right hand crept up to fondle her breasts.

High-pitched whines escaped her as she struggled against the restraints. With her hands bound behind her and Hawkins keeping her legs spread widely apart, she felt utterly vulnerable to his affections and on the verge of overstimulation. She didn’t, couldn’t keep back her cries of his name while he rubbed vigorous circles onto her clit. Her pussy throbbed, clamping down onto nothing over and over as his hand crept further up to caress her throat, squeezing just tight enough to strangle her cries yet grant her enough air to breathe.

His damp forehead fell against her cheek and she shivered as she felt his incredibly warm breath on her skin. He plunged two fingers inside her, while using his thumb to keep special attention on her clit, “Fuck! Basil, I-I’m gonna-” 

He squeezed tighter around her throat, restricting her airflow for only a second or two, all the while increasing the intensity of her impending orgasm, “Let go.”

As if releasing her from a spell, she did exactly that. Coming undone on his fingers with what would have been a loud cry if he hadn’t held such a firm grip. As he loosened his hold, she focused on her breathing, whining as his fingers exited from her abused and soaked cunt. He freed her from her restraints for the second time, but she hardly had the strength to move as she fell slack against his body, still working on catching her breath.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Don’t tell me you’ve given up? I’m hardly done with you.”

After a moment, she smirked and stretched her body, turning to face him, “I say it’s time to get you prepared.”

He peered up at her, intrigued by her statement. She licked her lips, wasting no time in taking his dick in her hands to give it a few encouraging pumps. He hissed loudly at the contact, an electric wave of pleasure shocking his entire body. She dropped to her knees, leaning down to take his cock into her mouth.

“You don’t have to-” He choked on his words as she abruptly took him inside her mouth, enthusiastically coating his dick with her saliva. She took him in as much as possible and he gripped at her hair as he focused on not coming on the spot. Damn, how long had it been since his last release?

She could probably tell he was close already since she only sucked him off for a few seconds more. As she arose, she made quick movements to settle herself on top of him, grabbing at his soaked cock to place it at her entrance. His gaze followed her, challenging her. It was far too late to turn back, they both were well aware. There was a brief moment of hesitancy, but as his cock twitched shamelessly in her hand, they knew they were far from throwing in the towel.

(Name) slid down onto his member, the both of them moaning out in unified bliss at the feeling of at last being connected. They remained still as they gathered their breaths, taking a moment to adjust, and reveled in the intimate feeling of each other. She was inconceivably warm and tight. Hawkins had to mentally remind himself to breathe.

As she regained her composure, she began a steady rhythm of bouncing in his lap, eliciting the most delicious moans she’d heard from him yet. His eyes closed tight in intense pleasure and she was confident she now had him fully under her control.

“Still worried about my, mmm, affiliation with the Straw Hats?” She panted with a smirk, “Who knew you had a thing for sleeping with the enemy~”

He scoffed breathlessly, securing his strong arms around her to pull her in close. (Name) couldn’t help but gasp as his soft lips ghosted over her own, seeking her out in the midst of their tangled passions. He traveled along her skin with gentle strokes of his lips and tongue, “Only you.”

A violent shiver coursed through her as those two words echoed loudly in her brain. Had she heard him right? Just what did that mean? Her mind was now a dizzying storm of questions. Her movements had slacked in consequence, and as she realized, she forced him back against the chair in order to pick up the pace.

Slender fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed gently. She shivered once more as his ruby eyes offered her sweet submission and his lips curved upward into a teasing grin, “Tighter.”

She bit her lip to suppress her whimper, all the while she gripped his throat tighter as per his request until his eyes fluttered close; a look of utmost bliss painted along his face. (Name) rode him with intensity, her lips spilling out shameless praises and calls of his name as she angled herself in order for him to hit all the right spots. Her grip remained firm, and the vibrations of his strangled moans drove her closer to the precipice.

His grip around her suddenly tightened and his breathing became staccato, a sure sign that he was close as well. Her legs were aching, and just as they were about to give in, Hawkins adjusted his hips so he could thrust up and into her from below. The pair moaned loudly, nearly in sync as he fucked her relentlessly. She was first to fall over the edge, Hawkins made sure of that. As her tight cunt squeezed around his cock, he followed suit merely seconds afterward, pulling out to paint her abdomen white.

(Name) fell against his chest in utter exhaustion and Hawkins held her against him. Her fingers mindlessly threaded through his hair as the pair basked in the afterglow. His thumb brushed over her lip, pulling her up to him for one last searing kiss. She smiled against his lips, savoring one last drop of him for the night. She was inebriated beyond comprehension; a little unsure if she could walk home properly. His demeanor returned to neutrality and looking at him, it was almost hard to believe she had him a moaning mess just moments before.

“Am I free to go, Mr. Headliner?”

He sighed, deep in concentration. Keeping her still in his lap, he reached over to gather his loose articles, or rather, what was left of them. Not much remained of her worn clothing and though his own left little to be desired, it’d be enough to cover her until she could retrieve new clothes.

“That depends. Do you plan to return these most treasured clothes of mine? I could have you thrown in jail for collusion and thievery.” His eyes gleamed with mischief as he cleaned her off and helped her get dressed, trying his absolute hardest not to ravish her all over again from the alluring sight of her draped in his clothing. She’d surely be the death of him.

(Name) scoffed with an amused smile, “Think you could possibly capture me again, Basil?”

He guided her towards the exit, “I believe the probability that I’d let you escape me twice is lower than you think.”

She leaned in, tracing along the prominent red lines she had etched onto his chest. In a low, sultry voice, she whispered, “And what’s the probability that you’ll interrogate me again?”

Hawkins went ramrod stiff. His eyes were easily drawn to her lips and any second longer in that heated tension, he would have taken her right there, all over again. Thankfully, her sweet laughter suppressed the carnal desire that was threatening to consume him once more. She was somehow life and death, simultaneously.

“Well, let’s leave all the probabilities for your cards to decide. You might like what they have to show you.” She winked before swiftly escaping through the window.

After her departure, Hawkins closed the window quickly, placing his forehead against the cool glass. He stood like that for some time, replaying every detail of their session over and over until he became overwhelmed. How Hawkins, a dignified man dedicated to his duties, could let such a paramount criminal escape so easily was baffling. Even still, despite all consequences of his careless actions, all he could think about was seeing her again. She lingered on his skin. The touch, smell, and taste of her would not be so easily washed away. Not that he wished her to be.

He retrieved his discarded cloak to wrap around his bare body, and as he opened the door to some rather bashful subordinates who could hardly look him in the eye, he paid no mind, barking out orders to cut through the awkward tension.

“Fetch me some new clothes and my deck of cards. I wish to be alone for the rest of the evening.”


End file.
